Generally speaking, when a person is engaged in an activity and is in distress, the person is unable to call for assistance. For example, in many instances when a person that is swimming is in distress and is drowning, the person is unable to yell for help. Moreover, signs of distress such as when a swimmer splashes or is observed waving or flailing their arms, can be misunderstood. Often, when the swimmer is a young adult or child, the swimmer in distress is believed to be playing or acting. Very often persons that are in proximity to the swimmer in distress do not recognize the severity of the situation until it is too late and the swimmer has spent a period of time below water and/or suffered some type of harm.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor has recognized that there is a need for a device that can be activated by the person in distress to notify third parties in proximity to the person in distress that the person is in jeopardy and is in need of assistance.